Modern safety equipment in motor vehicles, such as Collision Mitigation Systems (CMS) or Collision Avoidance Driver Support Systems (CADS), attempt to prevent vehicle impact by avoiding collisions. In the event an impact still occurs, or if a vehicle is hit by another vehicle, there are, apart from passive safety devices, no further safety measures available for avoiding or mitigating the severity of an accident that may be the result of a secondary collision.
When a vehicle, also known as a target vehicle, has been hit, it experiences an initial impact and continues to move. In such an event, the target vehicle may become a projectile vehicle and potentially be involved in a secondary collision. Safety measures such as CMS or CADS may be activated. However, the systems may not function satisfactorily, due to the initial impact. Such unstable movement may prevent normal functioning of the collision mitigation systems.
For vehicle-to-vehicle impact, the drivers of the vehicles involved should apply the brake. However, the drivers, having just been involved in a collision, may not be capable of making a suitable braking request because, for example, the driver could apply the brake in a panicked fashion, the driver could be distracted, or the braking request may not have normal requirements.
There is a need to improve the safety of drivers and motor vehicles after an initial collision.